New Beginnings
by Jarel Kortan
Summary: It has been 8 years since Arnold left to stay with is parents in South America and now he returns to Hillwood to start his life while Helga is getting on with her life. Please R
1. Return Home

Hello to you all, Its been awhile for me since I submitted anything to this site. But I have been working on my stories while I've been gone and I came up with this story I like to present to you.

It is New Beginnings its about Arnold's return to Hillwood after being gone for so long and how he reunites with his old friends and restarts his life.

Well I certainly hope you enjoy my latest story and I'll do everything I can in keeping the story updated on time

* * *

New Beginnings

Chapter 1:

It was just like any other day at Hillwood Airport, but for one passenger he was just glad to be on solid ground again after making several layovers to finally get to Hillwood airport. The tunnel from the plane to the terminal was filled with people of all kinds, Arnold looked in front of him to see a couple with there seven year son. His heart softened little at the sight slipping into a slight day dream of raising a family. For any other guy settling down at age twenty-four would be a nightmare, but then again he had always been more mature then guys his age, and sometimes he wondered if had missed out on some things which was partially obvious since he left his hometown while the rest of his friends went on with there lives and faced life at Hillwood high while he was schooled in south America by his parents. He had allowed a smile to cross his face in remember his parents back in South America and how he spent most of his childhood wondering if they were even alive. But since his trip at the age of nine he found them, Arnold wiped away a tear starting to form as he remembered back to that faithful reunion so many years ago. He had got so lost in thought he didn't realize he has been standing in the terminal so once he brought himself back to reality he headed for his luggage rotating around the circular conveyer belt in the terminal and picked up his pack and start off toward the pick up point in front of the terminal.

Arnold walked out the main door looking around, it was a nice day outside, a few clouds but not a lot as the mid day sun stood over head. "Hey over here." Arnold turned and off in the distance he saw someone with short stack of black hair and he immediately recognized the person as his best friend Gerald. Gerald had been his best and most trusted friend from his childhood. Arnold walked over to his friend and they both reached out in a hug because it has been nearly eight years since he left. As they put apart they did there old handshake, Arnold noticed he was a little rusty at it. "Don't worry Arnold it's been eight years, it will come back to you, and boy do I have stories to tell you." Arnold smiled as he readjusted the luggage hanging on his arm. "I bet, but first why don't we get something to eat, airline food isn't exactly the best." Gerald chucked a little, "Yeah, well the car is this way." Arnold made a quick readjustment to the shoulder strap on his left arm and then proceeded to follow Gerald to his car.

As Gerald drove down the road, Arnold just sat content looking out the window at the buildings passing by, he was lost in thought. Not about, what he'll do about starting a life in Hillwood, but about an old friend of his. Of course, this hadn't gone unnoticed by Gerald, "What's wrong Arnold?" Arnold let out a soft sigh, slightly indicating he didn't want to talk about it right now. "Ok man, whatever you want, so how about we get that food." He said as they pulled in to a parking lot for Fazoli's Italian restaurant. A few more minutes passed as they found their seats after ordering. "So Gerald, how are you and Phoebe doing?" Gerald smiled lightly taking a sip from his drink. "We're doing really well, I may even ask her to marry me soon." A smile came over Arnold, "That's great man, glad to hear it," He reached out and lightly slapped Gerald on the shoulder, "you know you two have been meant for each other for yeas now." Gerald nodded a wide smile spread across his face. "Speaking of meant to be, what ever happened to you and Helga, it seem ever since that whole adventure in south America you two seemed perfect for each other." Arnold's smile faded at the memory. "Well it happened before I left, we had some disagreements and I leaving Hillwood didn't help any." "You know she's going to find out sooner are later that you've come back to town." Arnold swallowed hard on his drink. "Yeah, I imagine so." A sad look over came Arnold. Gerald gave a solemn look, "Look Arnold, I'm sorry I brought up Helga." "Its ok man, it's not your fault…its mine" Said Arnold whispering the second part under his breath.

The car carrying the two men pulled up with a green colored building that looked like just any other residential building in Hillwood, in fact it was similar to Gerald's childhood home, but he moved out two years ago and found a good job as a salesperson at a car dealership. It was nearly night time now as Gerald lead his friend up the stoop. "Thanks again Gerald for letting me stay here till I get settled down." Gerald unlocked the front door and started walking in with Arnold behind him. "Don't worry Arnold, me casa es su casa." Arnold chuckled a little, "Trying to get the most use out of that Spanish class eh Gerald." "He, he yeah Arnold." He said laughing slightly and closing the front door behind Arnold. "Go ahead and make yourself at home, I'll just go and watch some TV." "Ok man" Said Arnold as he made his way up stairs to the guest bedroom. The door gave a slight creak as Arnold walked in began to set his luggage down besides the bed and just laid on the bed tired after the long flight. He wondered to himself just how many of the old class still lived in Hillwood, and how they would react to his return to Hillwood, and especially Helga for that matter. He even began wonder just what she was up at the very moment, but as he thought about different things, the fatigue from the flight finally took over and he fell asleep.

* * *

Well please let me know what you think, please review, thank you.

Until next time Jarel Kortan signing out.


	2. Dream New Start

New Beginnings

New Beginnings

Ch1

As the image before him came into focus, he could see Hillwood park and but the direction and color of the light from the sun he could tell it was evening. As he searched in the back of his mind where and why he was here he glanced around and saw himself several yards away walking along side with Helga "What's going on here?" he asked himself watching the events unfold before his eyes, but it didn't take long for him to realize just what he was watching. "This is the time I told Helga I was moving away" He dared himself and got a little closer to hear himself and Helga talking, first he heard himself. "Listen Helga, I've been thinking about this for awhile and…" He said fading not wanting to say it but Helga looked to him curiously. "Thinking about what Arnold?" He brought himself to look back to her, Well, it all goes back to when we found my parents." Helga gave him a sly grin "How could I forget." She held him littler tighter in an embrace as they walked along the park. "Well I've been thinking of living with them for while, you know to make up for lost time." Helga suddenly stopped dead in her tracks along with Arnold As Arnold watched his memory replay in front of him, the feelings he felt then started to flood him all over again, and just before he could hear Helga's response, the image before him grew in brightness and engulfed everything in front of him, before opening his eyes and seeing the sun light peering into the room waking him up.

Arnold sat up slightly in the bed as he blinked a few times taking in his surroundings then got up rubbing his eyes from being closed all night. He looked to the radio and saw it was eight in the morning, and he remembered he lied down around nine last night. He let out a yawn as he got up to handle the morning routine. A short time later he found his way down stairs, he noticed a note on the edge of the stairs, and he picked it up. "Hey Arnold, sorry I had to get to work but feel free to help your self, I'll be off at five." Arnold let it back down on the sofa table by the stair case. Then after a quick breakfast he got up to head out and take a look around the old neighborhood

Mean while across town…

The sound of pages flipping was the only thing heard as the older women read a newly written novel by the young author who sat on the other side of the room. The young writer was very nervous about her second book, it was last year since the release first book "Call to Duty" about a couple during world war 2 and the man is drafted into service only to never be seen again, that book had been a great success and was on the top seller for a couple months and brought some attention to her home town of Hillwood, as she became a small town celebrity. It was a few years ago when she had decided to put more effort into her writings when famous author Joan Wilder had seen some of her works and decided to teach her more about writing. For the young writer she had been a fan of Joan's books since half way through high school when she picked up a copy of Romancing the Stone, that had been based on true events of her adventures in South America, which may have been what attracted her to the book in the first place with her own adventure in south America. It seemed uncanny sometimes at their similarities which is why she felt like sister to her. Joan Wilder who had been a famous writer had retired some years ago to work for Bench Mark Publishing House so she could give new writers their chance to discover their careers as authors and help further their abilities.

After a couple hours, Joan looked up from the pages of Helga's book; she had to take her reading glasses away to wipe a tear that was forming away from her face. She sniffed lightly as she pulled a tissue from a tissue box on her end table; Joan put the pages down on the coffee table as she regained her composure. Joan lightly brushed her hands through her graying hair that once use to be blonde, gave her over shirt a quick tug to straighten it out. "Well Helga you certainly out done yourself again, the ending really got to me." This brought on a smile on Helga's face. "You like it? Thanks." "Well you are a very talented writer, which is why I chose to give you your shot at the big leagues, but while on the subject of your writing I have a question." Helga suddenly became very puzzled, what problem could Joan have with her writing after all the praise that she had given. "Yeah what is it?" she asked very curiously. "Well it's nothing serious, but I was wondering if you had a similar experience in your own life?" Suddenly a wave of anxiety flooded over Helga, she hadn't really thought about that in years. "Ah, no why?" but the expression on her face betrayed her words, Joan had long since found how to read expressions and listen to how people talk and on some occasions broke through walls that people had built up to protect their secrets, she just gave Helga a piercing stare, "look at me Helga, I know you to well enough to know your not telling the truth. Now tell me the truth what happened?"

Helga could feel the butterflies building up in her stomach; she couldn't believe that she was facing that one chapter in her life she had thought she blocked out of her memory. "Well it was around middle school that it happened, it seemed perfect at first, I had just started dating my long time friend Ar.. my friend from who I have know my entire life." She paused a moment. "It's a bit of a long story." Joan just nodded for her to continue. "Well he was the only one to show me affection but in fear of being laughed at, I started being a bully to everyone especially him, then years later it continued pretty much the same with occasional spout of hope for us. So then in fourth grade the entire class all got to go to south America, but for him it was an opportunity to find his parents who had been missing their most of this life, and through our adventure their we finally came to terms with out relationship and so a couple years later we started dating." Helga seemed she didn't want to say anymore, but one look at Joan told her to keep going. "So a year or two we had an argument about our differences and how wanted to go live with his parents for awhile, and by that he meant well through high school. So yeah, that's pretty much out it ended." Joan leaned back a little in her chair. "And you haven't forgiven him for that ever since nor have you fully moved on with your life."

Helga looked up lightly brushing away a tear that had started to form. "Yeah I guess so." The older woman let out a soft sigh. "Well Helga unless you want to keep writing stories with very depressing endings, you have to move on with your life, that was the past. Look Helga you have a very bright future as a writer, and I don't want you to be characterized as the writer who always separates the happy couple." Helga knew deep down that she was right she had to move on, go out to places and meet new people. After a few moments of silence Joan stood up while picking up the many pages that made up Helga's newest book. "Well Helga, I'll have this made up as soon as possible, thanks for your hard work, and well send out your first copies in a week." Helga followed suit and stood up across from Joan. "And thank you for the opportunity to write for New Horizons Publishing." They shook hands and Helga took her leave keeping in mind the advice Joan had given her, maybe go out on a night on the town with her friend Phoebe. _Well here's to a new life Helga ol girl._


End file.
